1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a click-stop gear shift, especially a rotary handlebar gear shift for shifting bicycle gears.
2. Background of the Invention
EP 676 325 A2 discloses a detent spring that has a radially inwardly directed base part with two ends, and also has a free arm, the end of which has a projection for engagement with notches of a rotary member. The detent spring rests with its two radially inward ends in a recess of the housing. As a result of engaging the notches of the rotary member the free am is able to swing and, during rotation of the rotary member, can snap from one notch into the other. The length of the free arm, from the first end to the projection, is relatively short, so that the spring stiffness increases steeply.